That Kind of Love
by HaileyDanielle
Summary: This is a one shot. Sarah and Jack have been seeing eachother for months. can they keep doing this or will their hearts finally take over?...haha i know summary sucks


That Kind of Love

Disclaimer: I won nothing to do with POTC or Sarah Mclachlans "that kind of love"

Announcer: this is a fic written for my friend Sarah. Hope you like it and one day your name will be up there on the credits!

_Who would sell their soul for love? Or waste one tear on compromise_

Sarah stood in front of the large window in her house. Watching as her husband left to go to a meeting. She looked out to the seas to find that a boat was coming up. She quickly got dressed in a light blue dress which made her eyes stand out. She walked down the street to the bar that she knew he would be. Jack Sparrow. The name had been in her mind all day long.

_Should be easy enough to know heartache in disguise_

She sat at a table and looked around. She heard the door open and could hear his voice coming from behind her.

"Enjoy your time here boys because tonight we leave," he said to his crew.

She heard footsteps approaching the table and watched as he sat down across from her. She smiled inside but kept her to herself.

"And what would such a fine lady like yourself be doing here all alone?" he asked.

"My husband is out for the night and I found myself alone and wanting to find a man who could show me a good time," she replied.

"Might I be that man?"

"Perhaps," she replied with a playful smirk.

This game that they'd been playing had been going on for at least a year. This would be the sixth time she brought Jack to her house and she knew her luck was running thin but part of her didn't care.

_But the heart rules the mind and the going gets rough. Pride takes the fall. When you find that kind of love._

She stood up and turned around she looked back at Jack, "I believe you know your way."

He smirked at her and she walked out of the bar and down the street. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around to find no one there. She walked briskly back to her house. Once she closed the door she saw Jack standing at the top of the stairs. She looked over and saw her maid Emily shake her head and mutter under her breath. Sarah walked up the steps and Jack walked into the room that Sarah shared with her husband.

_I can't help feeling like a fool since I lost that place inside. Where my heart knew its way and my soul was ever wise_

He kissed her pationatly and laid her down in the bed and took her dress off. They slowly undressed each other. He kissed up her stomach till he got to her mouth and she rose her hips to let him enter. He did and she gasped at the pleasure of it. He thrust into her making her moan with pleasure and she felt him cum inside her

_Once innocence was lost. There was not faith enough. Still my heart held on. When it found that kind of love_

He kissed her again then put his clothes on and started to walk out.

"I'll be back in a month," he replied.

She nodded and smiled and when she heard his footsteps no more tears fell to her eyes. He had gone and left her alone with the dreadful man she was forced to marry.

Captain Jack Sparrow walked along the street towards the boat whistling a tune to himself. But he couldn't help but feel like something wasn't right. There was this whole inside him every time he left Sarah. He closed his eyes and a picture of her came to him. Her dark red hair falling gracefully past her shoulders. Her blue eyes that were as blue and clear as the sky on a sunny day. A smile that could brighten up any room and a figure that could send any man wild with temptation.

_Though beauty is rare enough. Still we trust somehow we'll find it there. With no guarantee, it seems to me at least it should be fair_

He walked onto his ship and turned around to see the house that she lived in. Haunting him with all the things he wished he'd say. He knew right then that he loved Sarah and that he couldn't stand to be without her for another day. He started to walk back to her house.

Sarah stood at the window looking down and wishing she could see Jack's figure walking towards the house. She felt a tear run down her cheek.

_But if it's only tears and pain isn't it still worth the cost?_

She saw him walking up towards the house and she felt happier than she had ever been. She ran down the steps and opened the door before he even got to it. She ran towards him and stopped right in front of him.

"You sure are making a big deal of this. I just forgot my hat," Jack said holding back a smirk.

Her face fell.

"Oh…I thought maybe…,"Sarah started.

"That maybe I came to propose that you come with me on my ship and be with me till the end of our days? Well I was going to say that after I got that hat."

_Like some sweet saving grace or a river we must cross if we don't understand_

_what this life is made of _

She smiled again. And leaned up to kiss him. She thought she must of been dreaming because this was too good to be true.

"Alright well go pack your things I expect your husband should be home soon and I want to be as far away from here as possible," he said.

She nodded and grabbed her things. He carried her luggage onto the boat and they set sail. She smiled to herself and thought for a second. The rest of her life she would be a pirate and be with the man she truly loved. It was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

_We learn the truth when we find that kind of love_

_**A/N: thanks for reading now if you'd be so kind as to go and click that little review button and put in your thoughts that would be awesome. **_


End file.
